Understood
by ladyxkodomo
Summary: Well well well! This is a one-shot- (my favorites) and it is VERY CUTE. Well not cute, whatever you want to call it-oh-it's so hard writing summaries....


A/N: Okay first of all, I have to say I was truly inspired by the fic I just read. I forgot the name,though…. P.S. Wait-later update!! It's "Inspiration" by blue-eyed angel.( It was about how Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol had an assignment to write a song and they all wrote about their loved ones..heh! My gosh that story was wonderful. I didn't have time to review, but I LOVED IT!!!! Truly. You rock, blue-eyed angel!!! Anyway this fic is dedicated to my crush ( even though he really doesn't know it ( and based on a real-life experience. Set on Valentine's Day, it's just a late little scenario. Please, read and review..Ah, yes. Special Thanx to the one-and-only Neo-Princess Serenity for giving me a wonderful taste of my own reviewing, and for marking me as one of her favorite authors- it's my first time. Sniff BAWL!!! Okay……nan demo nai…(nevermind)  
  
Note: Cast is uh…in high school, so just imagine their age.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own CCS. Own a very imaginative mind and straight A's. (  
  
  
  
~* Understood Love*~  
  
Sakura sighed as she closed the door of her red locker shut. Today was the day she wanted to get away from, to erase time on this day, to banish herself from Seijou High from 7:50 to 3:30.  
  
It was Valentine's Day.  
  
It wasn't that Sakura got no Valentines at all; in fact she got them by the truckload (well. Not really.) Boys were handing her the doilied-up pink and red hearts left and right, and Sakura's locker didn't have any more room for books, as it was already filled up with college-lined notebook paper declarations of love. She just couldn't handle it.  
  
Tomoyo walked by just then and saw her best friend's stressed face. "Hey Sakura, what's up?"  
  
Stressed again, Sakura looked up. "Oh. Nothing much. Cupid didn't strike me yet."  
  
Tomoyo laughed that high, airy, wistful laugh that made every boy in the hallway rush to Tomoyo's lavender-scented locker. " FYI, Sakura, my locker is jammed. Due to the boys from my 1st period English class and the geeks next door. How are you today?"  
  
The frustrated girl snarled. "What do you think?"  
  
Her best friend leaned in closer, next to Sakura's ear. "Has Syaoran done it yet?"  
  
Sakura's head snapped up. Weird! Sakura thought. The boy of her dreams blush her best friend hadn't given her a Valentine yet. "Hey you are right!! My second best friend hasn't given me a V-card yet, I wonder why?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed again. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. The poor boy hasn't got arms anymore to give Valentine Cards. He's using up his to receive 'em."  
  
Sakura craned her neck to look over at her friend. Tomoyo was right. Syaoran's arms were a loadful of pink, red, and plain white papers. He even had a few stuck in his mouth. Running, up beside him, Sakura plucked a few from the bunch and helped him out.  
  
"Thanks, Sakura," Syaoran replied to her gesture, spitting out 3 cards from his mouth.  
  
Sakura smiled at her friend/crush, making Syaoran's knees melt halfway like wax. "No problem, I'm here to help a friend."  
  
The moment of friendship lasted 10 seconds on Sakura's watch. A herd of 78 girls from the 7th grade came rushing up to Syaoran. "OOOH! OOOH! SYAORAN LET ME HELP YOU!!!!" They were screaming (like hyenas.)  
  
Pretty soon, the red tips of Sakura's hair bands could no longer be seen- she was lost in a sea of screaming stupid cupids.  
  
"S-Sakura?" Syaoran yelled, but his voice couldn't be heard over the 7th grade girls'.  
  
After Sakura found her way back to Tomoyo, she let out in a wheezy gasp, "Can I come over later?"  
  
She received a positive reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Class  
  
Mr.Terada closed his notebook 5 minutes to the bell and sat on his desk.  
  
"Class, I'm sure today has been a festive day. It's almost time to go home now and simmer down so here's your homework from Mrs. Takayama, you have to write an 'emotionally challenged' poem to a friend or family member. Homework for this class is page 92 problems 1-18, plus your essay is due on Friday. Oh-book reports due on…."  
  
Sakura didn't hear anything else, she was busy thinking. Emotionally challenged? What, I'm supposed to write on the 'spirit of awakening life'?  
  
Then the bell rang, and the students crammed themselves out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo's House  
  
Sighing again, Sakura sank into a velvet red chair in Tomoyo's room.  
  
"I can't help it, Tomoyo. All of these 13-14 year old girls are crowding round my crush! He doesn't know where to go. I can't make him pay attention to me. He can't, anyway, because he's too POPULAR." Sakura blew the hair out of her face.  
  
Tomoyo smiled her unique smile. "Well, Sakura, tell me what the younger girls are giving him."  
  
Sakura sat up. "You know."  
  
She shook her head. "No. More specifically. What are they saying to him?"  
  
As she spoke, Sakura ticked off her fingers. "Be my Valentine, I love you, Kiss me, Be mine, Lover, Love-ya, Steal my heart, Take me to the moon, Will you ask me out?, Heart-taker, Sizzling, Hottie, need I say more?" Sakura raised her eyebrows.  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "Now, read between the lines. What are they really, really saying to him? Deep down. Be the 7th graders. What do they want from Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura had to confess, Tomoyo sounded like a psychiatrist. But hey, advice was advice.  
  
"They want…" Think, Sakura. Think. "They want…"  
  
Then, it hit her. Like a truck. A train. Cupid.  
  
"They want oneness with Syaoran!!!! They want his mind, heart, and soul!!"  
  
Tomoyo snapped her fingers. "Exactly!!! They are not friends of Syaoran!! They do not posses the power to get him to actually understand them!! But you do!! You're his invisible soulmate!! You both know that. You two just need to wake up, that's all. Up!!"  
  
Sakura flopped on the couch. "Wow. Thanks, Tomoyo. But what can I do now? I mean, I found out what they want. But now I need to find out how to grab the attention over them."  
  
The unique smile found its way back to Tomoyo's lips. "Everything you give to Syaoran is from the heart, Sakura. You need to give him something from the heart."  
  
The mental truck, inspiration, and the urge to type came to Sakura. They hit her again.  
  
It was time to start the heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's House  
  
12: 02 PM  
  
Sakura was still clik-claking away at her keyboard when her dad came in with honey milk.  
  
"Sakura? You're still up, honey? Aren't you going to go to sleep?"  
  
Sakura huffed. "I will, Daddy, I will. I am composing something from the heart. Good night."  
  
Surprised, her dad left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Day @ School  
  
Tomoyo walked in the doorway of the classroom, swinging her backpack from her arms. Then she noticed Sakura was already there and fingering a piece of paper.  
  
"Hey what's that?"  
  
Sakura smiled weakly. "Homework." She yawned and rubbed the bags under her eyes.  
  
"Who did you write yours to?" Tomoyo asked, though she knew perfectly who.  
  
"Syaoran.Shh."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. A Kodak moment, or rather, a Sony Digital Home Entertainment moment.  
  
Then Syaoran shuffled in, cursing at this car that tried to run him over.  
  
As soon as he entered the classroom, Sakura shoved her homework into her desk.  
  
"Hi, Sakura. Homework was tough huh." Well. It had been for Syaoran, too. He'd written his to Sakura and it was not easy finding the right words to say to your friend….or could it be? The thought hit Syaoran right there. Did he like her?  
  
Class started right then and Sakura's sleepy eyes snapped up to the board.  
  
Mrs. Takayama asked for the homework to be taken out and placed on their desks. The students chattered about the poems while taking them out, and Mrs. Takayama, and her grading system- to put it simply, it was not dead easy to get an A in her class.  
  
"Well, shall we start? Let's see…" Her pointy finger ran down her class roster. "Ah. Miss Yoki Ariko?"  
  
Yoki walked up to the front snarling something about getting married to a person whose last name started with the letter Z.  
  
20 minutes later…  
  
"Here we go…yes, Kasuko, you've received a B-…now please sit down. Ah. Miss Sakura Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and stood up. Look, girl, this is the moment. THE moment. If you want him to know you love him, you only have one chance. NOW.  
  
Walking up to the front, Sakura began timidly.  
  
"This poem is dedicated to one of my best friends, and I just want him to know that I am an understandable person, and- well- please, don't get mad at me for this."  
  
" Understood by Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
1 "I think about how you're my friend  
  
A friend who is so kind  
  
Resplendent sent from heaven  
  
I just want to let you know it's time.  
  
You might not know the meaning,  
  
Of what I'm going to say  
  
But hey,  
  
That doesn't matter  
  
It's just going to be today.  
  
I've listened to you're boring droning  
  
And I've heard your talk of different shores.  
  
But now it's my turn,  
  
Listen up.  
  
I'm opening a new door…  
  
The girls all crowd around you,  
  
Asking you for dates.  
  
I'm standing in the corner,  
  
Memorizing your face.  
  
I just can't catch attention,  
  
Certainly not yours.  
  
But,please,  
  
Could you just listen?  
  
I'm opening a new door…  
  
Can you look at me  
  
Through a window  
  
An invisible speck, I am  
  
But now it's time to reason  
  
Can I ever tell you true?  
  
A soulmate I could be one day  
  
Maybe yours, in fact  
  
But can I tell you something..  
  
I love you  
  
That's intact.  
  
I'm telling you this from my open heart  
  
Now tell me straight  
  
From yours."  
  
Tomoyo beamed at Sakura through amethyst orbs.  
  
Syaoran's face had turned beet red. Through all the denseness in his body, this was not a time to be dense. It was a time to think. A time to question himself on Sakura.  
  
Do I love her?  
  
She's my best friend, yes, but…  
  
Do I love her?  
  
Tomoyo's eyes met Syaoran's, and she understood him. She nodded.  
  
I do.  
  
Mrs. Takayama was beaming and grinning so much you could practically pull at her energy.  
  
"Well!! Miss Kinomoto! I am certainly impressed!! For your beautiful hand- written work and effort, may I present you an A+!!"  
  
Sakura grinned. It was partly because of her grade. It was partly because of the screaming, praising kids around her. But truly, it was mostly because Syaoran's vibes were sending her the most wonderful message of all:  
  
I love you too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Finished!!! A one-shot turned out good!!!  
  
Note: Pwease pwease r and r. ( 


End file.
